


Do You Love Me Now?

by A Sirius Crush On Moony (Obsession137)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horny Teenagers, M/M, Slash, extreme fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 21:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4074400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsession137/pseuds/A%20Sirius%20Crush%20On%20Moony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the summer holidays and Remus is on holiday at a muggle hotel with his parents, missing Sirius... badly. One night, he gets a very special surprise when he returns to his hotel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me Now?

Staring up at the stars at night had become a sort of necessity for Remus this past month. It seemed to be the only way for his longing to fade a little. Holding on tightly to a crinkled black shirt, he closed his eyes and inhaled.

"Mmm," he mumbled into the shirt, opening his eyes and staring back up at the stars. "I love you baby, wherever you are, and whatever you're doing."

The stars seemed to twinkle back at him in response, and he felt a horrible sort of emptiness fill his chest. He clasped his shirt directly over where his heart was and sighed.

"I miss you," he told the stars, as he stood up and headed back towards the hotel complex he was currently staying at with his parents for the summer.

Loud music filled his ears as he passed the entertainment, and he passed various people speaking in different languages. He passed a family of extremely sunburnt people, and then a family who were playing cards, followed by another family who were all arguing in some language Remus didn't know. He carried on walking till he reached the flight of stairs that lead up to his hotel room.

He knocked on the door and waited for a moment before it opened a crack and his mother was smiling at him, gesturing for him to come in.

"Alright, dear?" she said, taking the black shirt out of his hands. "Why must you insist on carrying this filthy thing around?"

Remus hastily grabbed it back and held it close to his chest. "It's Sirius's," he said quietly.

"So why do _you_ have it?" his mother asked him.

"Because I miss him, Mum. It smells of him, and that's the best I can get in this place."

She sighed. "Oh, fine," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Where's your Dad?"

"Watching the football in the bar," Remus said, heading to his room. "G'night, Mum."

"Night, sweetie."

He shut the door behind him and placed the shirt down on his bad. Yawning loudly, he started undressing himself, folding up his t-shirt and shorts and heading over to the wardrobe. He opened the door tiredly and placed them at the bottom of the wardrobe.

"Not even gonna say hello?" asked a familiar voice.

Remus nearly jumped out of his skin as he realised there was someone standing in his wardrobe. He stumbled backwards onto his bed, grabbing the nearest pillow to cover himself up – he was only wearing his boxer shorts.

"S-Sirius! What... how did you get here?"

Sirius stepped out of the wardrobe casually and closed it behind him.

"I couldn't take it anymore," he said. "Missed you too much."

"While that's really sweet," Remus said as Sirius pushed him so that he was lying down on the bed. " _How_ did you get here? You don't even have a muggle passport."

"I have _no_ idea what that is, but well, you see... I kinda, er... apparated," Sirius said, climbing on top of Remus. "I don't even know how I did it... I mean, I've never apparated in my life, but I guess I just really wanted to see you so badly, that I managed it."

"Oh... oh Merlin," Remus said as Sirius thrust against him. "S-Sirius! No...ah, no, baby!"

Sirius pouted. "Why?" he whined.

"My Mum is _right_ next door, this room doesn't lock, the walls are thin, and you... ah, Sirius, _stop_! You _know_ I'm not ready for... well, _that_ yet."

"Didn't you miss me?" Sirius asked, rolling over so that he was lying next to Remus rather than on top of him. He threw his arms around his boyfriend and kissed him on the forehead.

"Course I did," Remus said, tracing shapes on one of Sirius's hands. "Next year I'm going on holiday with you instead. A nice romantic one."

"Ooh, as long as we can come back to a muggle hotel like this one."

Remus laughed. "Why?"

"It's awesome!" Sirius said loudly, and Remus _shushed_ him quickly.

"Ok, but for now can you just kiss me?"

"Don't have to ask me twice," Sirius smirked, pulling Remus towards him and kissing him very softly on the lips. Slowly, he let his tongue graze Remus's mouth, which parted slightly at the contact. Remus moved his hands up and wrapped them around Sirius's neck, allowing his tongue to enter his mouth.

Sirius ran his hands up and down Remus's neck, tracing every scar. He moved one hand lower whilst still kissing him with the same amount of passion. As he stroked Remus's thighs, Remus let his eyes fall closed. His arousal was becoming very noticeable, and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth.

"Ah," Sirius said as he sat up, leaving Remus feeling lost. "Horny, are we?"

Remus flushed scarlet and smiled slightly. "Maybe," he said. "Just a little bit."

"Well, too bad you won't let me sort it out for you," Sirius said, leaning back against the headboard and folding his arms.

"Oh Sirius!"

"Oh _Remus_!" Sirius mocked, stroking Remus's flushed cheek. "I do love you."

"Hate you," Remus mumbled, turning the light off and disappearing under the covers. After a couple of seconds he sighed and turned to face Sirius. "Can you hold me?"

Quicker than ever, Sirius was under the covers with his arms wrapped around Remus in a loving embrace.

"Do you still hate me?" Sirius asked.

There was no reply.

"Do you love me now?" he asked, this time pressing up against him so that Remus could _feel_ how turned on he was.

"Oh... wow," Remus murmured, closing his eyes.

"Or," Sirius whispered in his ear, "do you love me _now_?" He began trailing kisses down his boyfriend's neck, sucking and nipping softly on the spots he knew that were sensitive.

"Agh... uh, oh Merlin, _yes_! I love you!"

"That's what I like to hear, babe," Sirius said. "But you should probably get to sleep. I bet you've had a long day."

"Don't leave me," Remus whispered. Sirius tightened his hold on Remus and kissed him on the forehead.

"Never."


End file.
